


Why? (keep your head down)

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Flying with the Gold, Queen of Ambition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 fisc for the series, each song is for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. keep your head down

**Author's Note:**

> non-betaed, as usual =='

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yunho and changmin had sex and ...

Keep your head down

Yunho/Changmin

Nc-17 (warning: pregnant, maybe smut)

Keep your head down

 

 

*

 

“cheer!!!” a loud scream makes all people in the bar turn their back and look at the table in the corner.  
And this is the resulf of ten young boys, with beer and alcohol and many fruits and snacks in their table.  
By the way, this is a bar-club, so it’s used to hear something like that. People quickly turn back to their work.  
“hey changmin,” comes a voice, “let’s drink!! How can you not drinking alcohol when you’re in a bar??”  
The boy names changmin just shakes his head, “I don’t want.”  
“come on, this is my party and I will not happy if you bring that cold face during all the time!!” shouts the boy, “smile!! Drink!! And dance if you want to!!”  
“kyu, you know—“ but changmin is cut off.  
“shut up and stop lecturing me,” kyuhyun – one of changmin’s friends says, “unless you want to pay for this party and you will be thrown into the pool.” He smirks.  
“okay,” changmin sighs, “so what do you want me to drink?”  
Kyuhyun laughs and gives changmin a big glass of beer, “drink it all.”  
  
Actually, changmin doesn’t like beer, alcohol, and all thing which has alcohol. He has a awful past about that, so changmin doesn’t, or hate alcohol.  
But today kyuhyun’s birthday, so changmin – as his friends – have to appear in a place he hate more than alcohol – a bar.  
Changmin is the type of people who like the quiet and peace, so he feels very uncomfortable and one more thing, changmin had a headache before, so during the half of the begin of kyuhyun’s party, he just sits in his chair, and eat some oranges.  
Now changmin drinks four bottle of beer. Changmin completely becomes a drunken. Everything is circling around him, and they are double in changmin’s eyes, two kyuhyun, two shindong, and changmin could see his two left hands. His headache becomes worse, but changmin feels he is flying, it’s quite awesome with him.  
  
Kyuhuyn looks at his friend – now dancing on the floor, with a stranger guy. It’s good, changmin needs to open himself and be more social. In fact, changmin has some friend, can it can count in fingertips, not more than 10 and not less than 2.

*

  
Yunho looks at the boy in front of him, he is just an ordinary but his moving is very sexy and yunho likes it. He makes his way to the boy, having no difficult because no one want to get close to the boy, they don’t want his beer to wet their clothes.  
Today, yunho is off, because of heechul – this fucking man is both of yunho’s friend and manager, forces him to relax.n  
“go to the club, get drinks and girls, fuck them hard but don’t forget condoms then comeback, I don’t want to see your death face in elle magazine.” It’s all heechul said, and he kicks yunho’s ass out of the studio.  
Yunho, or you can call him uknow yunho, is a supermodel. He debuted as a actor when he was 18 years old, with a drama called queen of ambition – this drama has the highest rating in korea and yunho becomes popular from that on, but after appearing in missha magazine, he says he would give up his acting and he wants to become a model. It’s very easy, because yunho has a good body – all of the girls and woman screams when he takes off his shirt, and they becomes crazy when yunho in the swimming pool, wearing nothing except a big towel because he has to make a cf.  
It’s been a long time, five or six years, but yunho’s still a label for men, and a god of sex for women. People still yell or scream, event faint when see him.  
That’s why they call yunho is a superstar. One more thing, yunho has known to be a womanizer, his colleague are very surprised and curious because why is he still alive with scandal with girls but none of them slap his face.  
Now he has excitement with the boy, so he wraps his arms around the boy’s belly.  
“hi~” the boy giggles, and then he greets him back.  
Yunho smiles, how cute the boy is.  
Now when the boy leans against his chest, yunho sees he is very tall. Although the boy’s head is on yunho’s shoulder, but looks like he is bowing his head.  
“what’s your name?” this time yunho doesn’t have to speak out loud, because they’re very close.  
“changmin, call me changmin.” the boy hiccups.  
Changmin, it’s a beautiful name. this is all yunho thinks before they kiss.

*

  
Don’t ask yunho now because he just simply doesn’t remember, and he is unable to think because changmin is beneath him and makes yunho go crazy.  
He kisses that long neck, lick the sweat in the younger’s skin and plays with changmin’s nipples.  
“ah~” changmin groans, tries to escape yunho’s pervert hand but he can’t. the smell of their sweat filled the room. The conditional air is still on, but both of them feel hot. Yunho uses all his skill, and changmin arches.  
“you’re so amazing, so tight.” Yunho whispers, and then he bites changmin’s ear.  
“uh—“ changmin lifts his thighs to wraps around yunho’s wrist. His eyes half shuts, half opens, and he is enjoying the movements of yunho inside his body.  
“more.” Changmin begs, his nails dig on yunho’s back, make some red marks, but now yunho doesn’t care.  
Yes, how can yunho pay his attention to anyone else excepts changmin this time?  
  
Changmin cries out when yunho’s hits his spot, this is the first time he has sex, and this is the first time he feels like this. Like he is flying, like he is falling deep in the ocean, he is flying and firework lights the sky.  
Changmin comes first, hard and fast. His sudden hot liquid make yunho arches violently before he releases his seeds into changmin’s tight hole.  
  
“nice view,” yunho kisses changmin’s stomach after he sees his seeds come out of changmin’s hole. He likes this moment and he always sees it before laying down next to his  _partners_  – yunho has many relationships like this, men or women, boys and girls.  
He kisses changmin full on his lips, but changmin has slept. Yunho laughs and pulls the blanket to covers their naked bodies.  
Yunho thinks he should thank heechul, if he had been stuck in the studio, he wouldn’t have had a best experience about sex.  
Yeah, best sex ever.

*

  
Changmin wakes up when it’s still dark outside.  
He jumps out of the bed, but it’s very hurt in his ass, so changmin can’t do this, the paint doesn’t allow him to do anything.  
Now he is in a embrace, and the memory about last night is showing in his head as a movie in 1980s.  
“oh god.” Changmin can’t believe himself. He lost his virginity with a stranger guy. It’s not a problem because he is not a girl, but that idea hits changmin’s head. He will not get pregnant of something else like that. But changmin doesn’t know about the man, and he is easy going bed and having sex.  
Changmin wants to slaps himself so hard.  
He takes a deep breath, and slowly slips out of the man’s embrace.  
“ouch!” changmin hisses, but quickly covers his mouth with his palms. The pain is unbearable and changmin gives it up. By the way, lying his this embrace is quite comfortable.  
So changmin simply closes his eyes, tries to bear with his sore ass.

*

  
Yunho kisses the boy once again before sitting up. His watch shows this is quarter to six.  
“uhm—“ the boy’s reaction makes he feels excited, but now he has to go back to the studio.  
So, yunho, without hesitant, pick the boys phone from the floor and presses 7 digit things – his number phone. He calls to his phone to have the boy’s phone number. This is the first time yunho gives a stranger his phone number. He just trusts the boy not do something not good for him.  
He goes downstairs, makes his way straight to the clerk and pay for the room.  
“just let the boy inside sleep until he wakes up and sever him your best dishes.”  
“yes sir. Have a good day.”  
  
Heechul makes a eveil grin when he see yunho’s shining eyes.  
“see? i’m never wrong. Next time you should listen to me earlier,” as the words come out of his mouth yunho shots him a death glare but heechul ignores, he claps his hand to gather the staffs.  
“guys!! Get back to word because our bunny is back!”

*

  
Changmin doesn’t tell anybody about that night, he keeps it as a secret. He lies about the night, saying he caught a taxi to go home. Of course all his friends believe him, because kyuhyun slept in his girlfriend krystal that night, and the other went to their house. So changmin doesn’t need to worry about that. All he has to do now is acting so that no one knows he has problem with his sore ass.  
About yunho, he wait for one week and he see nothing, the boy doesn’t call him, text him and yunho hears nothing from magazines and newspapers. It’s good but bad, it’s okay but not okay.  
yunho hates admitting he miss the boy so much, and all five times when yunho strokes himself, he releases with the image of changmin full on his mind, needing, wanting, groaning and begging him thrusts into that tight hole more and more…  
yunho finds all word in his mind to describe the thing he will do: crazy, stupid and unbelievable, but he has to before he dies.  
He will calls changmin. yunho is confident with his physical and he sure a gay or bisexual like changmin will not deny him.

*

  
They’re sitting in a coffee shop, and changmin deny their hot night.  
“it’s just one night!” changmin keeps his voice low so that only they can hear, “just one night and I was drunken.” he bites his lips, “I’m sorry and I will never meet you again and I will not teel the public…”  
Yunho doesn’t know he should cry of laugh, “hey don’t be serious, I don’t mean that when I said I we need to talk,” yunho raises his hand to changmin trust him, “really.”  
“really?” changmin blinks.  
Yunho cocks an eyebrow, “what’s your point?”  
Changmin sighs in relief, “I don’t mean that.”  
  
But they can’t eating cakes together because changmin has received a call and he quickly stands up. “sorry I have to go.” Changmin says while gives out his hand  
“oh,” yunho seems not happy, “okay, see you again.” He stands up and shakes changmin’s hand. It’s sturdy enough but still soft, and smooth too.  
“you have my phone number.” Changmin smiles and then he goes out of the coffee shop  
It’s not an answers.

*

  
Changmin feels sick. He just vomited all food he ate before thirty minutes ago.  
One of his customer looks at him worriedly when she sees his pale face when she goes to the cashier to pay for her books: “oppa, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, thank you, just tired a little bit.” Changmin says weakly.  
“you should go to the hospital.” The girl comments, and takes herself a bag so that changmin doesn’t need to move.  
“thank you for buying. have a nice day.” Changmin bows his head and waves the girl.  
  
Two day latter, changmin wakes up and finds he is in the hospital.  
“are, you’re wake up.” Comes a voice.  
Changmin almost jumps out of the bed when he recognizes the voice, is uknow’s voice!  
Yunho helps changmin to sits up, he presses the button on the bed so that changmin can sit but his back is still leans again the bed.

“a guy brings you to the hospital, you fainted in your bookstore but he left and I go to the hospital have some test,” yunho shrugs his shoulder, “so the doctor order me to watch you.”

“uh-huh.” Changmin makes a sound to show Yunho that he is listening, he is very tired and he just wants to sleep. But he can’t. he knows he goes to to hospital because he fainted, but why did he faint? He needs to finds out.

“can you please call me the doctor? I need to talk with him.”

“sure.” Yunho stands up from his chair and comes out of the room.

 

 

*

 

Changmin knows there’s something wrong his him, but pregnant? No it’s impossible!! He is a man, a man for goodness!

“excuses me?” Changmin laughs when the old doctor said he was pregnant.

“you’re pregnant,” the doctor says patiently, “three weeks.”

Changmin’s face turns to the serious one, “sorry but today is not april first.”

“do you think I have mood to joke?” the doctor replies, “you a man, but yes, you’re pregnant.”

“I’m a man,” Changmin repeats hopelessly.

“actually, history of mankind memorizes two cases of male pregnancy, but they are all hidden by the movements in their countries, you know, most of us don’t have ‘those’ things.”

“you said ‘most of us’” Yunho cocks his eyebrows.

“yeah, most of us.” The doctor nods understanding. “by the way, I’m lee soman, I will be your doctor from now on.”

Changmin’s frozen.

“son,” the doctor sighs, “this is not about your character, it’s physical too. if you have feeling with both men and women, you’re bisexual. But if you’re man in your id card and you can have labor, or you’re woman but your seed makes another woman to pregnant. It is completely another way.” The doctor becomes serious, “we call your case a revolution. If god does exist, this is a gift to you.”

After a long silence, Changmin opens his mouth, and he said, “tell me, how old is it?”

“two weeks.” Replies the doctor.

“thank you.” Changmin says quietly, “I want to be a lone. Can you two go out?”

“sure.” Yunho stands up immediately, and the doctor holds his shoulder.”

“ah, Yunho-shii, please follow me to get your result.” The doctor beckons Yunho.

“yes.”

 

 

*

 

Inside Changmin’s mind, there’s a scanning. But maybe it not necessary, because Changmin was fucked by Yunho!! He knows that, this is the first time he had sex, if Yunho is not the reason, maybe this thing inside his stomach is a cancel?

But no, the doctor said it’s a two weeks baby.

Oh – my – goddess!! Changmin screams quietly, please kill me.

It’s not Changmin doesn’t have enough money to take care of him and his baby, the problem is about Changmin’s parents and some people he doesn’t remember at this time, but it will happen.

 

*

 

To be honest, Changmin was kicked out of his home when he graduated.

Changmin now still remembers, it was a sunny day, he and he was wearing his graduated shirt. His hand was grabbing his degree, and a blue motherboard was in his head.

Changmin was standing in the center of the guestroom when he had gone home, and he just sat in the carpet more than 30 minutes in silence. He looks so seriously that his parents stop chatting and two of his younger sister had to turn the television off.

“I’m not straight, I’m gay.”

And his mother fainted right after he said.

 

Few days after, Changmin’s dad is silent, Changmin’s mom cry and Changmin’s sister live as nothing happened. It is said that the sky is peace before the storm coming, and Changmin didn’t have any idea about this.

Anyways, this was a sad past that Changmin doesn’t want to remember, but the truth is he couldn’t forget it.

 

But now, Changmin has to care about the kid in his stomach, it’s the biggest problem now. Yunho is the dad of his kid, but Changmin doesn’t want Yunho to know. What will happen if he tell Yunho and Yunho laughs at his face? The elder heard doctor lee says, and Changmin bets now he is laughing uncontrollable.

Those negative though fly in Changmin’s mind, and he decides to hide the truth, from all of his acquaintances.

 

 

*

 

With his beloved laptop, Changmin creates a blog in which he introduces all of his books and he opens a online shop for his bookstore. And he is so surprised because the internet is more convenient than Changmin thinks. He gives the empty store back for the lady land, sighing in relief – this makes Changmin can saves more money.

Changmin learns a course of making up, too. although he is not the only one man who can get pregnant but he is pretty sure that people will look at him like he is an animal in the zoo because of his big stomach, so Changmin decides to dress up like a woman when he has to go out, mostly to buy food and go to the hospital to check out. He buys two dress and a long black wigs and a pair of flat shoes.

About his friend, Changmin is confused a bit, because they’re noisy, and this makes Changmin move out. It’s good because going up and down staircase is not good for pregnancy. He even changes his number phone and only doctor lee knows about it.

 

It has been one month changmin lives like this, and he is fine, the baby inside his stomach now is nine weeks, and it’s fine, too.

 

 

*

 

“doctor Lee, can I ask you something?” redresses his shirt.

“of course, son.” Doctor Lee still looks at the paper.

“well, it’s about Changmin.” Hesitantly says Yunho.

“ah, that magical boy.” Doctor Lee seems excited with Changmin, “so what do you want to ask? About his pregnancy?”

“sorry no, I just want to ask because I don’t see him around.” Yunho twists his hands.

“you know him?”

“yes, somehow.”

“he still go here every two weeks, to check up.” Doctor Lee answers, “why do you care about him if he is just one your acquaintances? Except…” the old man blinks, and after a while he shock his head, “oh no no, please don’t tell me that you make him…”

Yunho swallows, “I’m thinking about this.”

“tell me, when did the last time you saw changmin?”

“in the hospital, you ask me to watch him.”

“no, no!” the doctor waves his hand and shock his head.

“actually it was our first meeting.” Yunho doesn’t dare to look up, “we met in a club, we dance, and we…”

“what?” doctor lee raises his voice

“we did it.” Yunho takes a deep breath. “however, maybe…?”

“we will uses the most common way to find out.” The doctor says, “AND test will do it.”

“how?”

“we live in the 21st century, son.”

 

 

*

 

The result isn’t as yunho expected, he is the father if the child inside changmin’s stomach.

“no no no!!!” yunho’s heart, mind and soul scream quietly, why he and why changmin?

“you know what you have to do,” says doctor lee, “be a man.”

 

but he has no idea about this. yunho is in top of his career and he doesn't point to give up, oh god. his life has no place for something call 'privated'. yunho is not a bad guy, but this is not  he expected.

yunho makes a hopeless sound when doctor lee goes out of the room.

 

*

 

yunho decides to hide this truth. he must do that, he has no choice.

hiding the truth is not mean he pull away changmin a side, it's just complicated. but yunho still does everything he can for changmin, and he starts his plan by getting along with the younger.

all the meetings they have are in the hospital, and yunho takes a big step, he wait changmin since the morning, and when a girl in a pink dress and long black hair comes out, he stands up with a coy smile in his lips, and politely ask the girl if the she had time to go out with him.

"momo," he calls and takes his hand to the young woman.

"sorry, did i know you?" the woman hestiants.

"changmin." yunho sighs.

the woman blushes, and a quick though passes over yunho's mind, how adorable.

"i know, it's okay." he smiles, "now do you have time?"

Ands changmin can’t help but nodding because of yunho’s insistment.

 

*

 

There’re something stranger inside yunho’s heart. It is like a plant, but it not grown up by shine, fertilizers and water, it’s grown by feelings. Soil id yunho’s heart, air is changmin, shine is changmin, fertilizers is changmin, and water is changmin, too. yunho always in waiting mood during the week, from Monday to Friday, and he sighs in happiness when he sees changmin – now momo is in the hispital at the afternoon. They usually go out together after momo checks out his health.

Yunho thinks one day he will talks to changmomo – that changmin’s nickname yunho writes on his phone, but changmomo doesn’t know – about the child.

However, it is out of his way, because of heechul. To be honest, yunho’s secret is not secret anymore when heechul sees a picture of changmomo in yunho’s phone.

“what is this, I mean who is this?” heechul almost drops yunho’s phone when he borrow it to play ninja fruits.

“she’s none of your business.” Yunho quickly takes his phone from heechul, “don’t think about that,” he says right after sees heechul’s hungry eyes.

“I don’t mean that.” Heechul shrug, but yunho waves it off, “who knows?”

“I said don’t do anything.” yunho’s voice becomes lower and lower, he sends heechul a death glare, “I don’t joke.”

Heechul pouts, “whatever, I don’t care.”

“I pray you don’t care.”

 

*

 

Changmin – momo, now is good with a four month of pregnant, his stomach is bigger and bigger day by day, but doctor lee said the baby is good, very good.

Now he is on his dexk, his laptop is showing a video of making. Changmin’s hair now is quite long with a man, it lengths to changmin’s shoulder. He decides to let it be, because he hates wig.

And one more thing that changmin doesn’t recognizes, momo is pretty, and she gives many whistles when she is outside although her stomach his big.

Everything is okay, the only problem momo has to face with is the horrmones, she always wants to eats, always hungry and she wants to eat at the time that she pretty sure no stores are open. That’s why she has two fridges: one is full of fruits and juice, the other is food.

Momo’s life is not bad as changmin thought, it’s good, and changmin loves his baby so much, he plays classical music for the baby before going to sleep – the child will be a clever kid – according to doctor lee, and changmin is very happy to be parent.

 

*

**2 months later**

Yunho and changmin’s lifes will be in the routine if heechul is not a person who is a real paparazzi.

This a good day – a little sunny and cloudy, perfect for shooting outside and picnic, or good for sitting in the garden to drink tea.

And yunho is in a studio, enjoy his coffee when heechul comes in like a storm.

“congratulation!” he is full of excitement.

“what?” yunho cocks an eyebrow, “did you forgot to drink your medicine this morning?”

“no~” heechul sings song, “you’re going to be father!!” he laughs, “my yunnie is going to be father!!” he jumps around the room.

Yunho almost vomits all coffe in his throat into heechul face but thanks god he doesn’t do that, “what the—“

“this woman, momo, I know it!” heechul still not lower his voice, “you never save any picture of woman in your phone before, and she is pregnant, p.r.e.g.n.a.n.t.” heechul stops the rest of yunho’s sentence. “you know I’m support you to take a legal relationship, why do you say nothing and hide she from me??”

Yunho now is like a statue because of shocking, and it takes for him ten seconds to calm himself, “do you know anything about this?”

“enough to happy.” Heechul answers back, “when will you public your relationship?”

Yunho hesitates, being like this is not good? He knows changmin hates public, because he is male and he is pregnant.

“she doesn’t know that I’m the child’s father, and she doesn’t want to be popular.”

“she doesn’t know but you know, be a man, do it.” Heechul smirks.

 

*

With doctor lee and heechul’s encouragement, yunho decides to make all thing clear to changmin. to be honest, he can’t stand with the idea the child won’t know who is his father, and one more things, he loves changmin.

They meet at a coffee shop because changmin chooses, and if this is changmin’s choice, yunho has nothing to argue.

“how are you?” yunho asks when momo has just sit up.

“good.” Momo smiles, her hand rubs softly around her stomach.

“and how about little princess?” yunho grins, makes momo blushes, “how about you princess?”

“she is fine.” Momo smiles, “do you have free time today?”

“yeah, would you like cupcake? It is said that here are the best cupcake in the city.”

 

They go to dinner together, and they have a good time. But yunho still can not tell changmin his decision. He is afraid because every time he talks about love, directly or reportedly, changmin always waves it off.

But thing has to happen, and yunho with heechul and doctor lee’e help. Yunho makes a plant, he will propose changmin in the end of their dating. Maybe changmin doesn’t call their appearance is dating, but to yunho it is a date.

“I’m very happy, thanks.” Momo says when they are walking along the street.

“so am i.” yunho touches momo’s hand, and grabs it to feel to smooth skin.

They say nothing in the rest of their going, it’s quite awkward, but it’s comfortable, yunho holds momo’s hand, letting her lead him all the way.

Suddenly yunho’s phone vibrates violently, making both jump up. Yunho takes his hone off from his pocket, and then stops, make momo turns her head back.

“we will go the the center park, okay? I have something for you.” yunho smiles

 

*

 

Momo can remember what happen, and she can’t remember how did yunho popose her, and how did she say yes.

There were many firework in the sky, and they lights the dark sky with many colours.

And there is a ring, too. a ring that yunho put in her finger.

At first, momo refused, because ‘I’m pregnant, do you want to marry me?’ and she received a kiss, ‘I’m the children’s father and I’m your husband, of course if you say yes.’

Yunho told her a story that about two men, and the younger is pregnant after thay had sex, but the other is too sracy because this thing destroy all his career, but time passed, and he suddenly he fall in love with the younger for a long time, he loves the kid – a little princess inside the younger too. and he decides to marry the younger.

 

And momo wishes she know all the language in the world to everybody know that he is yunho’s wife

 

*

**2 months later**

 

Changmin is on the eighth month of pregnancy and this is the second month of his domestic life with yunho.

To be honest, yunho is a perfect husband, he is a good listener and he does everything that changmin wants, even go to the McDonald sort to buy fried chicken in midnight.

They don’t sex, because it’s not good for their little princess, jung-shim jeon (she is named in the day yunho and changmin get marred, by the way changmin doesn’t want their life is in the publich, so they are all secret.)

They were born in February, so they decided to make a small party, just two of them, in the valentine, to celebrate all things that need celebrating.

And yunho gives changmin best chocolate blowjob ever, it is so good that changmin screams yunho’s name until his throat is sore and his cums is over yunho’s face.

Yunho licks them all and kisses changmin.

 

**.end.**


	2. journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo looks at the board in the station

Journey

Baek dohoon/momoko

Pg-13

Why? (keep your head down)

 

Momo looks at the board in the wall of the train station. Her train will come in half past nine.

It was four years since the first time momo got on this train first time. Sometimes she remember the day she was still a student in the university, but now, she is the owner of a book-coffee shop.

Day by day, she wakes up at eight o’clock, does stuffs, and gets to the station to go her work that is far away from her place almost one hundred kilometers. She will works at her shop with three other employees till twenty one o’clock, then she arrives at the station in more ten minutes, then waiting for her train.

Momo has a habit, she doesn’t when did he has, but momo always looks at the board although she learns by heart her schedule and those information are none of her business, and momo is very tired. But when she looks at the board, she feels something is coming, and it is for her.

She walks in the train, because it a late trains so It is not crowded as in the morning, momo takes a sit near a man who is completely paying his attention in the book that he put in his thighs.

Suddenly, momo feels colds a little bit, she arches. Maybe she touches the man, so he lifts his head and looks around.

“sorry.” Momo apologizes.

 

When momo wakes up, there were a few people in the train.

She feels something warm, and something heavy on her shoulder.

It is a brown coat. The smell is warm, and momo thinks the owner of this coat likes plants, because she smells lemon oil. There’s a book on her thighs, momo opens to have a look, and she notice there is a line.

 

_Baek dohoon_

 

And there is a piece of paper falls from the book, momo takes it up.

 

_It’s not good to sleep in a train, too much stanger and you don’t know who is good and who is bad._

_It is autumn, you should take a coat with you, because it is going to cold._

_Hello and goodbye, see you next time_

_Dohoon_

Momo smiles, this is kind of sweet and she is pretty sure dohoon is a good guy.

_See you next time_


End file.
